


Choked Up

by makabear



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pining, Protective Soul, Soul's crush is not the only thing that's hard ;), THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, clingy maka, soul is kind of horny in this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabear/pseuds/makabear
Summary: Maka wears a choker once and Soul can't stop thinking about her neck
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short but it ended up being over 2000 words, apologies.  
Anyway, I would die for these two idiots they love each other so much.
> 
> P.S. This is unedited, so sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed in my quick once over before publishing.

If there was one thing Soul enjoyed about Halloween, it was getting to see Maka all dressed up. Especially when she let any of their friends organise her costume for her, not unlike this year. Their group had decided to do pairs costumes, which meant that each weapon-Meister duo (or trio, in Kid, Liz and Patti's case) had to match. 

Tsubaki had happily offered the idea after an excruciatingly long session of bickering over what this year's theme would be, and after five minutes of eye rolling and glares had offered to organise everyone's costumes, but only if Liz helped her. Liz had agreed almost instantaneously, making sure everyone within a five mile radius was aware of the fact that she was better at fashion than Tsu and her involvement was a blessing to the group. They would all look stunning, no thanks to her. The costumes were promised to be delivered no less than a week before the party.

It was now October 31st and there was no sign of either Tsubaki or Liz delivering their costumes. Everyone else in their group had received theirs and were all enthralled with the choices of their two friends, yet Soul and Maka had been left completely in the dark.   
Maka didn't seem too fussed. She had buried herself under a pile of blankets on their small couch and was rereading The Dark Side of the Moon for the hundredth time. The annual Halloween party was in two hours and she looked nowhere near ready to engage in any kind of social interaction. In fact, she looked almost half asleep as she skimmed the pages of her book at an inhuman speed.

He didn't understand how she wasn't worried. Tsu and Liz has promised they would have their costumes to them a week in advance, and yet here they were, costumeless and in a rush.  
A loud banging on the door drew Maka from her trance and to her feet, book discarded on the couch and her warm nest ruined. She rubbed her eyes, walked past Soul perched against the door frame and towards the source of the abhorrent noise. She took her time unlocking the door, and when she finally pulled it open, Black ☆ Star burst into their apartment, wielding two large paper bags and sporting a disheveled Naruto costume.

"Never fear, your god has arrived with your costumes." He pegged the bags at their intended recipients, then turned on his heels. "Sorry they're so late. Tsu didn't want either of you backing out.”

Of course. Liz had most definitely chosen a costume that neither of them would agree to wearing, so had convinced Tsu to deliver them right before they had to leave so they wouldn't be able to say no. And Maka would not attend a Halloween party without a costume, so she'd be forced to endure whatever nightmare ensemble the pair had come up with.

The door slammed behind Naruto ☆ Star as he sped out of their apartment, arms behind him in a lousy imitation of the character he was portraying, and Soul and Maka were left to deal with whatever costume had been assigned to them. 

Maka was the first to empty her bag, revealing something that was way too lacy and white, and definitely not enough fabric to be anything other than super revealing. Maka's cheeks were flushed pink as she held it in front of her. It was a lot better than Soul expected it to be; a pretty, lacy white dress that shimmered under their living room light and caused Maka to stare at Soul in shock once she realised how short it really was. No wonder Liz had made sure they didn't deliver it until now. She reached back into the bag of despair and pulled out a delicate pair of angel wings. They were the same shade of white and made of shimmering feathers. 

Maka rolled her eyes indignantly, clutching the 'costume' and its bag to her chest. "I guess I'm an angel then." She glared at Soul as he smirked at her, ruby eyes darkening.  
Soul's own costume wasn't so bad. It consisted of a black and red outfit not unlike anything he would wear regularly, a pair of red devil horns and a matching tail. Maka chirped that it was fitting, that Soul was indeed the devil reincarnated. Soul almost confessed that Maka's costume suited her too, but refrained from it after remembering what her costume was. _Angel-but-lingerie_, as Maka had described it, _an absolute abomination_.

Okay, maybe it wasn't as awful and despair inducing as Maka had initially thought. The dress did reach a suitable length (barely), and although the deep neckline would be a pain, she could always steal Soul's jacket if she got too uncomfy. The wings were cute too, and the whole ensemble matched a pair of shoes she already owned. It didn't take her long to decide how to do her hair and makeup, and accessories were an easy find. The pair would be out the door in no time. After throwing various items into a small purse (a small mirror, lip balm and her ID were among may others) she took one last look in the mirror and turned to exit her room, kicking the door closed behind her.

When Soul saw Maka's costume for the first time he knew he'd be absolutely done for when he saw her wearing it. And death, was he right. He didn't account for the fact that her body was 70% legs, or that she'd somehow manage to make the dress, which was meant to be sexy, seem cute and ethereal. As soon as she had waltzed into his vision and asked if he was ready to leave he had to stop and breathe for a second, and will himself not to blush furiously. That would not be cool, and he happened to look immensely cool dressed as a devil/demon/whatever. Of course, his silence was taken the wrong way, and his skull was greeted by a weaker-than-usual Maka chop, and he had hurriedly apologised, looking at anything but the neckline of her dress that left most of her chest exposed, and certainly not the shiny pink ribbon tied in a bow between her breasts, or the dainty silver choker wrapped around her throat. Okay, maybe he was staring a little. But who could blame him when she looked this perfect. How was he supposed to get through the night while she was dressed like—

_Shit_, Soul thought, stopping his thoughts in their tracks. How uncool could he get; staring at his Meister like she was his property, and then acting like it was her fault he couldn't think with his brain instead of his dick? He was acting exactly like the men she constantly berated, and he wondered why she didn't return his feelings. Not that he was ever going to actually ask her if she did. He wouldn't think about doing that and ruining their perfect friendship and partnership in a million years.

He only noticed the rosy blush that stained her skin when she tugged on his jacket sleeve and coaxed him towards the front door of their apartment. Right, they had a party to go to. A party where he would try and avoid her at all costs so he didn't have to deal with the electricity-like tension he had created between them. At least, that's what he'd do in an ideal world where Maka didn't cling to his arm like a toddler at every social gathering they attended. He knew that in reality he'd have to spend the whole night looking after her and ensuring that none of the gross kids from their class could get their hands on his Meister. Not that they'd ever try anything once they saw her practically attached to him at all times. The thought made him smug. The fact that she turned to him for comfort, of all people, was enough to make his ego inflate three sizes, especially since Maka Albarn wasn't known as clingy by the students of the DWMA.

By the time he had finished his overly complex daydream of stopping yet another slimy teen boy from groping his angelic Meister on the dance floor, the aforementioned girl had already lead him down the stairs, outside and in front of his motorcycle. Keys in hand, he threw his leg over the other side and waited until he felt the warmth of Maka's torso against his back, and her hands scrunch in the fabric over his stomach. One twist of the keys in the ignition and the vehicle rumbled to life underneath them. Maka buried her face against his back and he couldn't stop thinking of that pretty little dress she was in. And that choker.

-

The first hour of the party went off without a hitch. Kid had welcomed them at the door, Black ☆ Star had handed them (most definitely spiked) drinks and ushered them to the dance floor, where they had stood awkwardly until the blue haired gremlin was distracted enough that they could leave unnoticed, and they had made their way to one of the downstairs bedrooms to leave their belongings, under Liz's instruction. Afterwards Maka had pulled him back to the dance floor where they spent a good half hour avoiding drunk teens who were attempting to grind on the couple, but having fun nonetheless.

Maka didn't seem to bothered by her costume, thank death. She was dancing around the small square of personal space they had acquired while Soul stood keeping watch over her. Her hair had fallen out of its neat curls and stuck to her sweat slicked neck, but she didn't seem to mind at all. A good half hour passed before she asked Soul if they could go sit for a while. She was tired and one of the guys who had bumped into her before was making suggestive faces at her and she was uncomfortable. She was going to sock him in the face if she didn’t move away from him. Her words, not his.

Soul had spent most of the time after that with a protective arm around Maka's waist, his eyes set in a permanent glare and his fingers digging into the soft fabric over her hip. They were standing in a relatively dark corner of the room, quietly discussing the partygoers and their plans for the rest of the night. Maka suggested they stay until the morning, but Soul thought it would be a better idea to go home. They had both agreed that they'd decide later. The only thing Soul wanted to worry about now was the fact that Maka was cold and he had taken his jacket off when they had put down their belongings in one of the spare rooms. And he didn't remember which one.   
Soul tugged on Maka's arm. "Let's just go open doors." It was crazy how easily Maka was swayed by his touch. "It can't be far. There's only what? Twenty-four bedrooms in this damn house?”

"Soul, wait." Maka craned her neck as if she was looking for someone. The tiny silver chain around her throat glistened, and so did her skin. "It'd be easier to find Liz and ask her which room our stuff is in. Bedsides, it's rude to go snooping.”

Damn her and her occasional common sense. If this was a mission she would have just thrown herself fully into whatever suggestion Soul made without anything remotely similar to hesitation. But this wasn't a mission, and it seems she hadn't had as much to drink as he thought originally. Before he could argue back, she had darted through the crowd towards Liz, and he had to weave in and out of countless bodies to keep up with her. Being tall did have its perks, but none of them applied now, and being as small and nimble as Maka would have been much more useful as he nearly knocked into just about every person in his path. When he finally caught up to her she was already speaking to Liz, and Liz was apparently saying something about their costumes, as Maka's cheeks had pinked and Liz was smiling smugly.

"Hi Liz, nice costume." Soul taunted. The tall blonde rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a red ensemble with a 'thing one' sticker on the chest, a band of blue feathers on top of her head. "I'm assuming this was Patty's idea?”

She nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah, she really wanted Kid to be the Cat in the Hat. I don't know why, but its pretty funny.”

Maka giggled and Soul was melting all over again. "I didn't even realise that's what he was when we walked in. That's so creative.”

"Yeah, trust Patty to come up with the best costumes. She was the one who suggested you should be an angel, Maka.”

Maka's blush returned and she clasped her hands behind her back, a small smile coming to her face. She truly was an angel, and Soul had to remember to thank Patty for coming up with the idea later.

There were a few beats of silence before Maka chimed up again. "Hey Liz, which room did Soul and I leave our things in?”

Liz pulled the pair towards whichever direction they were meant to go in.

-

Soul almost forgot about the choker that lined Maka's throat until she complained about her hair getting tangled in it, and insisted Soul help her get it out. They had been dancing again, and Maka was starting to regret wearing her hair down.

Soul pulled her to the side, adjusting the back of her dress which had ridden up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before turning her around and moving the rest of her hair out of the way of the tangled mess on her neck.

Her skin was slick with sweat again, and the small chain slid against her neck smoothly as he worked his nimble piano fingers to free the few strands of ash blonde that had been caught. It didn't take long, but it felt like years as he stared at her throat and her chest rising and falling slowly with her breath. He would give anything to kiss up and down the expanse of skin just once, and it took everything in him to not graze his teeth over her neck right then and there.

Before long that silly little chain was free from loose strands of her and he had to stop touching her skin before he replaced it with his hand. He didn't realise he was still running his fingers along the back of her neck until she shivered, and he quickly retracted his hand. Shit, shit, shit, shit. He had probably messed everything up. She definitely hated him now.

"Sorry, you're just too pretty." Fuck. If he hadn't screwed things up before, he definitely had now.  
The Maka Chop he had been expecting never came. She just turned around on her heels and gawked up at him, her eyes wide and bright fucking green and her bottom lip between her perfect teeth. All she could manage to reply with was a small “huh."

They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime until Black ☆ Star set a punch on Soul's arm, his Naruto costume more disheveled than the first time they saw him. "Hey bro, stop staring into her eyes like a lovesick puppy and make a move.”

"Huh, oh," Soul turned to face Black ☆ Star's proud grin, "we're fine, thanks Dude." Soul punched him back half heartedly and their electric blue friend ran away again, spilling his drink everywhere in the process.

-

He didn’t pay any attention to her choker again until they were at home and she was taking it off. Soul found himself envisioning his hands or his mouth on her neck again, and he internally slapped himself. What kind of a best friend was he to think about her like this? It was utterly uncool, and he was ninety percent sure the alcohol had everything to do with it. The other ten knew that it was because he was hopelessly attracted to her, no matter how much he denied it.  He watched her struggle with the clasp for half a minute before she gave up and made her way over to Soul, puppy dog eyes on.

“Soul?” She pleaded, as if the problem at hand was something more than a finicky necklace that her shaky hands couldn’t undo. “Can you help me please?”

He sighed, pulling his hands from his pockets and closing the space between them, hands moving towards her neck once again. “Of course, c’mere.” He removed the choker in no time, dropping it into her open palms and pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder before she could move away.“Goodnight, my angel.”

Soul prayed to all things holy and unholy that she’d wear that stupid necklace again soon, if only she let him help her take it off again.  



End file.
